ISO/IEC 17025:2005 Accreditation for State Food Testing Laboratories (U18) RFA-FD-12-008 CFDA 93.103 State of Wisconsin Department of Agriculture, Trade and Consumer Protection 2811 Agriculture Drive PO Box 8911 Madison, WI 53708-8911 Project Facility - Bureau of Laboratory Services Project Summary Project Goals: In support of the State manufactured foods regulatory program, maintain and enhance the ISO\IEC 17025:2005 accreditation held by the laboratory. Provide for increased microbiological testing capacity as an asset to the national integrated food safety system. In support of surveillance and outbreak response activities, provide for an exchange of food testing from the laboratory to the FDA. The project will meet the goals through activities which: Maintains and adds relevant test methods to the laboratory's scope of accreditation, thus assuring the data quality objectives of surveillance and outbreak response activities are met. Works with FDA to implement and maintain an automated exchange of laboratory test data for use in a regulatory environment. Provides advanced quality system training on ISO\IEC17025:2005 standards to lab staff so that a continuity of capability can be maintained. Makes available highly knowledgeable state staff to direct and manage the activities supporting the objectives and goals. Assuring that direction of programmatic tasks is effective and program goals are met through operational management from highly skilled staff. Adds microbiological testing capacity to the national integrated food safety system necessary to provide equivalent testing if lab capacity is needed.